Question: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a percentage. $ \dfrac{10}{10} \times 0.05 = {?} $
Solution: First get all of the numbers as percentages. $ \dfrac{10}{10} \times 100\% = 100\%$ $ 0.05 \times 100\% = 5\%$ Now we have: $ 100\% \times 5\% = {?} $ $ 100\% \times 5\% = 5 \% $